


You're still burning off the angel on your face

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, M/M, Religious Themes & References, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your average 'angel falls from the sky story'. Maybe it has just a bit more sex and is just that little bit more messed up than your average angel story, but what do I know?<br/></p><p>
  <i>“You're taking me home,” he said and that was the first thing he said to Mischa at all. Misha smiled, it was not the first time someone said that to him. Usually the circumstances were different, true, but it happened. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're still burning off the angel on your face

**Title:** You're still burning off the angel on your face  
 **Pairing:** m/m  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** This is your average 'angel falls from the sky story'. Maybe it has just a bit more sex and is just that little bit more messed up than your average angel story, but what do I know?  
 _“You're taking me home,” he said and that was the first thing he said to Mischa at all. Misha smiled, it was not the first time someone said that to him. Usually the circumstances were different, true, but it happened._  
 **Warning(s):** sex, violence, religious themes  
 **Author’s Notes:** Written a while ago for the awesome bryoneybrynn. Title by Empires from the song 'Bang'.  
 **Word Count:** 1.580  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** My literary property.

\--+--  
~1~  
Mischa was watching from the corner of his eye. He never really looked at Alec directly when he was like this. Alec was smoking his fifth cigarette in ten minutes. He wasn't nervous; Alec was never nervous. Alec didn't smoke to feel or seem cool. Mischa had actually no idea why Alec smoked – maybe because he couldn't do it before. For Alec that seemed as a good a reason as any other. Maybe it was the only reason why Alec did anything - everything at all.  
Alec smiled in a cute girl's direction as she looked at him. They always looked, always. Mischa was way over this whole thing.  
He was kind of sick of it all, if he was honest for a second here. He usually wasn't honest at all. And that was the reason (Mischa suspected) why Alec was with him in the first place.  
Alec hated everything that was good.  
Mischa didn't think of himself as a bad person, but he certainly wasn't good either.

~+~  
Alec fell from the sky. It's the honest to god truth. No one would believe it if he told that story, but it's still the truth.  
It was a Wednesday and he was going home from work (it snowed that night) and he heard a soft thud sound and looked around and there he was. Lying in the fresh snow. His body leaving a perfect snowangel as he sat up and looked around. Alec's eyes found Mischa's, he stared for a long endless silent eternity and then nodded. Mischa had no idea why Alec had nodded, but it seemed like he approved of whatever it was he saw.

“You're taking me home,” he said and that was the first thing he said to Mischa at all. Misha smiled, it was not the first time someone said that to him. Usually the circumstances were different, true, but it happened.

“Will I now?” he had asked.

“Yes, you will.”

“What's your name?” Misha asked.

“Alec,” he answered and stood up. He brushed the snow away and looked at Mischa. Just looked.

“Mischa,” he said.  
Alec nodded like he didn't care or already knew. He was really good looking and Mischa had a thing for cute guys who wanted to go home with him. “Come on then,” he said with a smile. Alec didn't smile back.

~+~  
They fucked for the first time five minutes after Mischa closed the door to his apartment. It was hard and fast and kind of uncomfortable, but so fucking good it nearly hurt. Later Mischa made coffee and Alec found his pack of cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled, coughed and just did it again. Mischa was sure that was Alec's first cigarette and fuck as well when he thought about it.

“Sex in general,” Alec said like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Mischa didn't know, wasn't sure he should feel guilty for how Alec's first time went down. Alec waved a hand in a dismissive gesture and Mischa handed the coffee over.

“First coffee as well?” he asked.

“Yes,” Alec answered.

“Maybe you should try it with sugar and cream then or milk?”

“I'll try everything,” Alec had replied and took a sip.

~+~  
The thing was Alec did try everything, he was still trying everything. Drugs, girls, boys, alcohol, fighting, driving a car, Indian food. There seemed to be an endless list of things he never did.

“Stealing a lipstick?” Mischa asked, he knew he really shouldn't have wondered at all anymore, but some things still caught him off guard.

Alec nodded. “Yes.”

“What do you even want with it?” Mischa wanted to know.

“Maybe I'll use it when I blow you?” Alec shrugged. Mental image, Mischa thought and shook his head to clear it.

“Go for it, I don't care,” he answered.

“I know.”

 

~2~  
So Alec was down to seven cigarettes in 15 minutes. That meant he would go home with Mischa tonight and they would fuck and it would be too hard and too fast like always and then they would do it again and again until their bodies would just give up and sleep would claim them. And when Mischa would wake up the next morning he would be alone and Alec would be off stealing a car or having a fight at a bakery or phone from the police station so Mischa could bail him out.

~+~  
In theory Mischa could just throw him out. In praxis he knew he wouldn't. Alec would leave one day just as surprising as he came into Mischa's life. Of that Mischa was sure.

~+~  
Alec had a thing for sex. He wanted to do everything and know everything. One night Mischa followed him out of bed and stood at the door to the bathroom as Alec looked at himself in the mirror. There were angry marks on his pale skin from the handcuffs they used that night.

“What are you looking for?”

“Me,” Alec had said, his eyes on his own face, like he really could see himself and not only his face if he looked hard enough.

“You are beautiful, that's what I'm seeing,” Mischa said.

“That's only my face. I hate my face – it's not me. I'm like Dorian Gray.” Alec was still staring at himself.

“You're not going to do something stupid?”

Alec grinned. “Since the first time you saw me...”

Mischa smiled back. “Yeah, I know. Come back to bed?”

“Wanna cuddle, sleep or fuck?” Alec asked, watching him through the mirror.

“I'll finger you until you come and then we'll sleep,” Mischa offered.  
Alec seemed to think about it (it was not unusual for him to just get dressed and find someone else for the night) and then nodded.

~+~  
Alec was a fucking angel. Mischa knew it and Alec knew that Mischa did.  
Neither of them spoke of it.  
Mischa never called Alec angel, not even jokingly or when he whispered filthy things into Alec's ear when he had him bent over a chair/counter/sofa and fucked him too slow for Alec's taste.

 

~3 ~  
Alec came home once all bloody, his skin split and two of his fingers broken.

“What the fuck?” Mischa had asked, he didn't get up from the couch. Alec sat down next to him.

“I stole a car and drove it into a wall.”

“We're never watching Star Trek again,” Mischa answered.  
Alec laughed: it sounded like it hurt.

~+~  
Mischa didn't know much about angels or religion, before he didn't even believe in god. Now he wasn't so sure. The thing was it didn't really matter at all. When there was a god and one of his angels could just leave and do all these things: The drinking, fighting, fucking, he clearly didn't care and when Mischa thought about it, it was better that way.

~+~  
Alec had preferences. He found them out pretty fast. He liked his coffee with milk and cinnamon, he liked to be fucked, he loved dark chocolate. Mischa knew every single one of his preferences and used them to his advantage.

“So when are you going back?” Mischa asked two fingers inside Alec. Alec moaned and bit his lip. “You are going back, right?”

“Oh fuck, just add another one!” Alec said impatiently. Mischa pinched the inside of his thigh. It would bruise, since Alec bruised easily. Alec moaned again. His eyes slid shut, his hands grabbing the sheets in fists. Mischa kind of loved watching Alec like this.

“Are you? When you're done burning off the angel inside you,” he said and leaned down to bite softly on the flesh of Alec's hip.  
Alec tensed and came, biting his lip and refusing to say a word or stay afterwards. He got up and got dressed and left. The door banging on his way out.  
Mischa threw something breakable against the bedroom wall and closed his eyes.

~+~  
Alec smelled like cheap perfume and even cheaper sex when he came back. He sat on the floor, back against the bed-frame and stared at the broken pieces of something...Mischa didn't even know what it was before he smashed it against the wall.  
Mischa could hear them breathe. He starred at Alec's shoulder. He knew there was a mark he made with his teeth a few nights ago. He wanted to press his finger into it. To make it last, to make Alec feel it, to hurt... He didn't know. The last one probably, because he wasn't a good person.

“You should shower,” Mischa said after an eternity of silence.

“You should fuck me,” Alec answered, still facing the wall.

Mischa grabbed for his pack and lit a cigarette. He took a deep drag and exhaled. “I did. I'm sure a few someone's did as well.”

“What does it matter to you?”

“It doesn't,” Mischa answered with a shrug Alec couldn't see. “That's why you're here after all, because I don't care.”

“I'll never burn it off,” Alec said, turning around to face Mischa. He kneeled and his lips were shiny from some unknown girl's lip-gloss. Mischa wondered how it might taste and then just leaned in and licked Alec's lip. Peaches.

~end~


End file.
